starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Senador
|gobierno=*República Galáctica *Confederación de Sistemas Independientes *Imperio Galáctico *Nueva República |organización=*Senado Galáctico *Senado Separatista *Senado Imperial *Senado Galáctico |tipo=Título político |duración= |poderes= |deberes=Ser el representante de una población}} Los senadores, también conocidos como Senadores Galácticos, eran individuos que representaron los muchos planetas de la galaxia en el Senado de la República Galáctica. Muchos senadores apoyaron y aplaudieron la proclamación de Sheev Palpatine que convirtió a la República en el Imperio Galáctico al final de las Guerras Clon. Los senadores luego se convirtieron en miembros del Senado Imperial. Catorce años después de la existencia del Senado Imperial, el poder de los senadores se había debilitado a medida que los Gobernadores planetarios del Emperador y los Moffs ejercían más responsabilidad sobre sus planetas y sistemas. Unos años más tarde, el Senado Imperial fue disuelto por el Emperador. Poco después de la Batalla de Endor, la Alianza Rebelde logró su objetivo y restauró la República en la forma de la Nueva República. Como uno de sus primeros actos en el largo proceso de devolver la democracia a la galaxia, la República restauró el Senado Galáctico. Apariciones *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part I'' *''Rogue One, Part II'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part IV'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' (paperback novel) *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Part the First'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: Historia del Proselitismo en la Galaxia'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Categoría:Senadores Imperiales Categoría:Senadores de la República Galáctica Categoría:Senadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Títulos políticos